Say Goodnight and Go
by FireandSmoke
Summary: Hunter tracks his growing relationship with Sebastian. One sided Huntbastian


When Hunter first sees Sebastian it's when he makes his dramatic entrance, cat in toe, announcing to the rest of the Warblers that he is the captain and not even remotely bi-curious. Sebastian rolls his eyes, a small smirk playing on his lips at the declaration and demands that he proves what a singer he is. During the song both of them trying to out do each other in the song, eyes daring each other to make a move wrong. When the song ends Sebastian is grinning, a smile which is matched by the fellow Warblers. He sticks out his hand and says "welcome to the team, _Capitan_."

Something inside Hunter flips at mere way the other boy managed to say just a normal word, but instead of thinking it he pushes it to the bottom, ignore whatever it could mean, ignoring what he didn't want it to mean, what he could never let it mean.

_You get me every time._

To say they don't get on well at the beginning is an 're at each other's throat at every opportunity. Their teachers put it down to a clash of personality, saying it's like trying to fight fire with fire. They're both driven, too driven for some people, they're ambitious, skilled and just as cocky as each other.

Although one night it changed, another argument burst out just at the end of the Warbler practise, the other Warblers quickly learning it's better for them just to leave and let them sort it out themselves. Sebastian managed to get something out that just caught Hunter completely off balance, leaving him staring at a victorious looking Sebastian before bursting out laughing. Since then the two have pretty much been inseparable, Sebastian quickly appointing himself as Hunter's right hand man. If it came to shock the sudden best friend attitude shared by the two lead vocalist, none of the Warblers had the heart to say anything most of them probably just happy for the peace to be returned to the group.

_You've got your headphones on _  
_And you're dancing_  
_Got lucky; _  
_Beautiful shot: _

It wasn't until a rainy Thursday afternoon did Hunter realise he had a crush on his newly appointed best friend.

Hunter was walking around the corridors of Dalton, ignoring Jeff's and Nick's attempt to get in involved in the latest battle of the band they were currently running on _Band Hero_, looking for something to do or more importantly someone. Sebastian.

It didn't take him long to learn the layout of the school and after walking to the library, the field, choir room and this small class room that's barely used. Hunter and Sebastian use it for when one of them gets really stressed and just need a break from everything and everyone, or when they feel like getting drunk, or more likely when Sebastian feels like getting drunk without going Scandals and so Hunter sits there with him occasionally drinking so he doesn't get bored or lonely.

The only place left is the dance studios although no noise could be heard coming from inside it. Hunter paused before opening the door slowly, just in case Sebastian was in a groove and he didn't want to disturb it. The sight he saw was Sebastian, Ipod in hand and headphones in dancing slowly to the music playing that only he could hear.

Hunter completely froze, stood leaning against the doorway watching transfixed while his friend's body slowly turned, spun and twisted. The light from the window caught his hair highlighting the blonder patches in his hair, framing his face and eyelashes. The dancing boy's arms stretched, revealing a small glimpse of skin which the sun light latched on to and stretched across. Hunter's breath got caught in his throat and he knew his best friend was beautiful.

_Oh, why'd ya have to be so cute?_  
_It's impossible to ignore you,_  
_Must you make me laugh so much?_  
_It's bad enough we get along so well.._

Hunter thought his crush would be something that would easily go away, crushes were just them. Briefly, fluttering, uplifting, but then gone in a matter of weeks. It's just a short burst of hormones. He spent hours on Google, searching whether it was normal to get crushes on guys and not be gay.

Once he accepted that it was crush, nothing more, nothing to worry about, he went straight back to spending time with Sebastian.

It didn't help.

Each day they spent together, the time dancing, sing to each other, at each other at times even, seemed to intensity it. Each smile passed between them, every mention of an inside, every laugh or well planned comment, all of it just seemed to reinforce everything Hunter thought of Sebastian.

Sebastian could be cute without trying to be cute. He could make him laugh without even realising it or intending on doing it. When Sebastian was around, Hunter felt better, calmer and genuinely more happy. It was frustrating.

No one could measure up to Sebastian in his eyes. Everything about him just seemed to draw Hunter in. The way his nose scrunched up when he was in full on smug mood, the way he bit his pen in class when he was bored, the size of his glasses he needs for when he's reading for a long time which should make him look hipster but just ends up making him look impossibly cute.

That was the worse thing he discovered about a crush was, having one on the one person you care about the most in the entire school.

_We'll have drinks, _  
_And talk about things and, _  
_Any excuse to stay awake with you…_

The day Hunter found out he was in love with his best friend wasn't anything special. They weren't ice skating and suddenly felt this electricity between them, the weren't out under the stars and kissed while a shooting star flew across the sky. No, Hunter was spending the night in Sebastian's room while Nick and Jeff went off on one of their Niff nights.

They had spent the day watching crap films that had been on t.v, playing video games, watched a few Die Hards just to level up the manliness of the night with a few beers here and there. Sebastian kept laughing at how easy Hunter was to beat.

"Honestly Hunter, you would think given your military background you would be good at COD," he said teasingly.

Hunter had just rolled his eyes and fixed him a level look, "well I can assure you that actually being out there is completely different to x, square, triangle."

There was a lull in the conversation before Sebastian had burst out laughing, "if that's what you think you have to do no wonder you suck!"

Hunter just rolled his eyes and crawled over to put in another film and getting the two of them another drink. Really throughout the entire game all Hunter could focus on was the teen beside him. The comments he would randomly make, the flicker of his tongue when he was concentrating intently on the screen, his little cheer when he managed to kill Hunter each time and the small scowl when someone else managed to blow up his little avatar.

The night drew on and around three in the morning they found themselves each on their individual beds, facing each other and playing would you rather. It didn't take long from it go from funny to the most disgusting thing both boys could think of. Each time Sebastian laughed, Hunter couldn't help his gaze flicking quickly to the boy's lips and back to his eyes again waiting for the small crinkle to show.

When the night finally came to a close and a sleepy Sebastian managed to say between his yawns, "I'm glad you moved Hunt, sometimes I don't know what I would actually do without." did he realise he was in love.

_We'd be good, _  
_We'd be great together…_


End file.
